ΠΥΡΗΝΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΕΙΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 11 του 2017 Ύστερα από την εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) που δημοσιεύτηκε με βάση τα φορτισμένα quarks up (u = +2e/3 και down (d = -e/3), που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zewig (1964) σήμερα είναι γνωστό ότι η νέα δομή του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Έτσι αποδείχθηκε ότι στον πυρήνα έχουμε ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας που οφείλονται σε κατανομές φορτίων που προκύπτουν από τα 9 φορτισμένα έξτρα quarks στο πρωτόνιο και τα 12 στο νετρόνιο.. Δηλαδή στην πυρηνική σύντηξη όταν βρεθούν κοντά δυο δευτερόνια η μικρής εμβέλειας ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη πρωτονίου-νετρονίου είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση των πρωτονίων. Αντίθετα σε πυρήνες με πολλά νυκλεόνια έχουμε τη λεγόμμενη πυρηνική σχάση, επειδή η μεγάλης εμβέλειας ηλεκτρική άπωση των πολλών πρωτονίων είναι πιο ισχυρή από την μικρής εμβέλειας ηλεκρομαγνητική έλξη πρωτονίου-νετρονίου. Επομένως όπως συμβαίνει και στην ατομική φυσική η πυρηνική φυσική είναι ο κλάδος της επιστήμης όπου οι ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις ανάμεσα στα πρωτόνια και στα νετρόνια συντελούν στη δομή του πυρήνα. Ωστόσο σήμερα επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « πυρηνική φυσική ανακαλύψεις» διαπιστώνει κάποιος ότι δεν υπάρχουν τα ανάλογα άρθρα που να περιέχουν όλα τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής που οδήγησαν στην αποκάλυψη της ισχυρής πυρηνικής δύναμης και της δομής του πυρήνα. Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στο θέμα “Nuclear Physics-WIKIPEDIA” όπου καταγράφονται εκείνες οι ανακαλύψεις που σχετίζονται όχι με τους νόμους της φύσης, αλλά με τις ποικίλες θεωρίες. Ως γνωστό στην ατομική φυσική οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού οδήγησαν στην αποκάλυψη του ατόμου του Υδρογόνου (μοντέλο του Bohr και εξισώσεις του Schrodinger), ενώ στην πυρηνική φυσική πριν από την εργασία μου του 2003 οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που αναπτύχθηκαν έξω από τους νόμους της φύσης δεν κατάφεραν να οδηγήσουν στην αποκάλυψη των ισχυρών ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων που συντελούν στη δομή του πυρήνα. (Correct nuclear structure). Ιστορικά, η πυρηνική φυσική ξεκινάει με τα πειράματα του Becquerel (1896) o οποίος διαπίστωσε ότι ένα ραδιενεργό υλικό εκπέμπει τριών ειδών άγνωστες ακτινοβολίες που τις ονόμασε α, β και γ. Από αυτές τις ακτινοβολίες αμέσως την επόμενη χρονιά (1897) φάνηκε ότι η ακτινοβολία β είναι τα ηλεκτρόνια που ανακάλυψε ο J. J.Thomson, ο οποίος στην αρχή δέχθηκε αυστηρή κριτική, διότι η ανακάλυψη του ηλεκτρονίου δεν συμβιβάζονταν με την ιδέα ότι το απλό στοιχείο του υδρογόνου υπάγεται στα άτομα του Έλληνα ατομικού φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου. Κατά συνέπεια το άτομο του ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΥ θα έπρεπε να μην είναι το λεγόμενο άτομο του υδρογόνου αλλά το ηλεκτρόνιο. Τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι τα έσχατα αδιαίρετα στοιχεία στη φύση είναι το σπιν και το φορτίο των σωματιδίων. Επίσης μετά από τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που ανακάλυψε ο Planck (1900) με το πολύ μικρό και αδιαίρετο σπιν S = h/2π φάνηκε ότι η ακτινοβολία γ είναι φωτόνια που δεν συμβιβάζονται με τα πεδία της άκυρης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell (Invalid Maxwell's equations) και της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Ας σημειωθεί ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) δικαιώνει όχι μόνο τον Planck αλλά και την ατομική φιλοσοφία του Δημόκριτου, αφού έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 και περιέχει την πιο μικρή και αδιαίρετη ποσότητα, τη στροφορμή S = h/2π . Λόγου χάρη οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τα άκυρα πεδία του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN), αφού την καμπύλωση του φωτός όπως την επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner την ερμήνευσε και ο Planck το 1907 προτείνοντας ότι τα κβάντα φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο ίδιος έχουν και μάζα m = hν/c2 εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους hν. (Physics4u-η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Από την άλλη μεριά και η ακτινοβολία α αποδείχθηκε ότι ήταν οι απλοί πυρήνες του Ηλίου-4 οι οποίοι χρησιμοποιήθηκαν από τον Rutherford (1911) για την αποκάλυψη του πυρήνα των ατόμων. Μάλιστα, την ανακάλυψη του πρωτονίου την αποδίδουμε στο Ράδερφορντ ο οποίος το 1919 ταύτισε την έννοια του πρωτονίου με την έννοια του πυρήνα, στα άτομα υδρογόνου. Πάντως το βραβείο Νόμπελ Φυσικής του 1903 απονεμήθηκε από κοινού στον Becquerel για την ανακάλυψη των α, β, και γ , και στη Marie και Pierre Curie για την μετέπειτα έρευνά τους σχετικά με τη ραδιενέργεια. Επίσης και στον Ράδερφορντ απονεμήθηκε το βραβείο Νόμπελ Χημείας το 1908 για «τις έρευνές του αναφορικά με την αποσύνθεση των στοιχείων και τη χημεία των ραδιενεργών υλικών. Στο μεταξύ το 1901 ο Kaufmann με έκπληξη διαπίστωσε πειραματικά ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο που εκπέμπεται από ραδιενεργό υλικό έχει μια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ της οποίας οι αντίθετες ερμηνείες έμελλε να οδηγήσουν τη σύγχρονη φυσική σε πλήρη αδιέξοδα. Από τη μια μεριά ο ίδιος ο Kaufamann προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει το φαινόμενο με την υπόθεση της απορρόφησης της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881, ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 παρότι το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το ερμήνευσε στα πλαίσια της απορρόφησης,(βραβείο Νόμπελ), εντούτοις την ίδια χρονιά για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου ακολούθησε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης που πρότεινε ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz. ( Μετασχηματισμοί Λόρεντζ). Τελικά πολύ αργότερα και συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από την εργασία μου του 2003 ανακαλύφθηκαν όχι μόνο η δομή του πυρήνα και των νουκλεονίων αλλά και το γεγονός ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας (Δm = μαζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων) που προκύπτει τη στιγμή που το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα εξαιτίας ενός κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα (ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΗΜΕΝΟ) πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να μην ακολουθούν τα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής, και γι αυτό το λόγο και η WIKIPEDIA εξακολουθεί να τη θεωρεί τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν ως νόμο της φύσης, αφού για την ερμηνεία της πυρηνικής ενέργειας χρησιμοποιεί την άκυρη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (invalid mass-energy conservation), παρότι σήμερα είναι πολύ γνωστό ότι στο ΔΕΥΤΕΡΟΝΙΟ και συγκεκριμένα στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ= 2,2246 MeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου όπως προβλέπει ο νέος νόμος της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Άλλωστε αυτό συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), αφού και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του hν έχει μάζα m = hν/c2 . Περί το 1920, ο Arthur Eddington προέβλεψε την ανακάλυψη και το μηχανισμό των διαδικασιών πυρηνικής σύντηξης στα αστέρια. Στην εργασία του «The Internal Constitution of the Stars» Ο Eddington σωστά υπολόγισε ότι η σύντηξη υδρογόνου σε ήλιο, απελευθερώνει τεράστια ποσά ενέργειας. Λίγο αργότερα (1925) δυο νεαροί Ολλανδοί φυσικοί οι Goudsmit και Uhlenbeck ανακάλυψαν το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου s = 0,5 (h/2π) σύμφωνα με το οποίο η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα u του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα c του φωτός, και δέχθηκαν πολύ σκληρή κριτική από το τότε κατεστημένο των καθηγητών, επειδή αυτή η ανακάλυψη ακύρωνε τη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας. (Faster than light). Και επειδή οι φυσικοί Pauli, Heisenberg, και άλλοι εξαιτίας της πολύ μεγάλης φήμης του Αϊνστάιν δεν μπορούσαν να δεχθούν ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας θα μπορούσε να είναι άκυρη και γι αυτό για να ερμηνεύσουν τη συμπεριφορά των πολλών ηλεκτρονίων τόσο στα άτομα όσο και στα μόρια εγκατέλειψαν τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr και στις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger και ανέπτυξαν θεωρίες που οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Δυστυχώς κάτω από τις ισχυρές πιέσεις των καθηγητών (ακόμη και του Pauli) του τότε κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα, οι δυο νεαροί Ολλανδοί ερευνητές έσπευσαν γρήγορα να αποσύρουν την εργασία τους από τη δημοσίευση και επειδή δεν πρόλαβαν έφτασαν στο σημείο να κλάψουν από τη μεγάλη στενοχώρια τους. Βέβαια ο εκδότης του επιστημονικού περιοδικού επειδή δεν μπορούσε να βλέπει στενοχωρημένους τους δυο νεαρούς ερευνητές τους χτύπησε απαλά στην πλάτη λέγοντας ότι ως νέοι ερευνητές δεν θα πείραζε αν είχαν μέσα τους και κάποια νεανική τρέλα. Συγκεκριμένα το σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός με αποτέλεσμα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν όταν βρεθούν πολύ κοντά να εμφανίζουν μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις . Αυτή τη νεανική λοιπόν τρέλα των δυο ερευνητών Ολλανδών χρησιμοποίησα για να δημοσιεύσω στο επιστημονικό περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2008) την εργασία μου με τίτλο “ Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” με αποτέλεσμα να λυθούν όλα τα προβλήματα του ομοιοπολικού δεσμού (ΜΟΡΙΟ ΥΔΡΟΓΟΝΟΥ ) που ταλαιπωρούσαν τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους νόμους και τα πειράματα. Πάντως αυτή η ανακάλυψη του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου συνετέλεσε ώστε να πραγματοποιηθούν μελέτες στα σπιν του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου και τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι και αυτά τα σωματίδια έχουν σπιν s = ½ h/2π. Επίσης ο Rasetti ανακάλυψε ότι το άζωτο-14 έχει σπιν 1 γεγονός που έδειξε αργότερα μετά από την ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου ότι το πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο στο δευτερόνιο ενώνονται όχι με αντίθετο σπιν όπως πίστευε ο Pauli αλλά με παράλληλο σπιν. Άλλωστε αυτή η συνέπεια με οδήγησε στο να ανακαλύψω ότι τα περιφερειακά φορτία στο πρωτόνιο είναι θετικά, ενώ τα περιφερειακά φορτία στο νετρόνιο είναι αρνητικά. ( New structure of protons and neutrons). Δυστυχώς και η ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου από τον Chadwick (1932) οδήγησε στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού επειδή στην αρχή το νετρόνιο έδειχνε ότι δεν έχει ίσες και αντίθετες κατανομές φορτίων. Γι αυτό το λόγο κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης σχετικότητας αναπτύχθηκαν οι δυο αντίθετες θεωρίες των μεσονίων (Yukawa 1935) και γκλουονίων (Gell-Mann 1973) όπου υποτίθεται ότι μεσολαβούν στη διάδοση των λεγομένων ισχυρών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων τα μεσόνια με μάζα περίπου ίση με τη μάζα 373 ηλεκτρονίων και τα ανύπαρκτα γκλουόνια (χωρίς μάζα), παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Ας σημειωθεί ότι μετά από το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο της φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental Physics” (1993) όπου παρουσίασα την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν χρειάσθηκα άλλα 10 χρόνια συστηματικής έρευνας για να δημοσιεύσω τη νέα μου εργασία του 2003 όπου απέδειξα ότι οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές δυνάμεις είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικές που οφείλονται σε μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων εξαιτίας 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks στα πρωτόνια και 12 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks στα νετρόνια. Σήμερα επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Nucleon -WIKIPEDIA” έχουμε τη δυνατότητα να έχουμε τις επίσημες πληροφορίες αναφορικά με τα πειραματικά στοιχεία των ανακαλύψεων γύρω από τα δυο συστατικά του πυρήνα που είναι το νετρόνιο και το πρωτόνιο. Από την απλή ανάλυση των στοιχείων των νετρονίων και πρωτονίων δεν υπάρχει καμία δυσκολία να αποδείξει κάποιος ότι τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β ακυρώνουν τις υποθέσεις της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν και επιβεβαιώνουν το νόμο της απορρόφησης. Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τη WIKIPEDIA η μάζα του νετρονίου (n) είναι n = 939,565 MeV/c2 ενώ η μάζα του πρωτονίου (p) είναι p = 938,272 MeV/c2 . Έτσι η διαίρεση αυτών των μαζών με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου που είναι ίση με 0,511 ΜeV/c2 μας δίνει n = 1838,68 ηλεκτρόνια και p = 1836,15 ηλεκτρόνια . Δηλαδή n-p = Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια που ισοδυναμεί με την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β. Εδώ λοιπόν βλέπουμε ότι η ίδια η WIKIPEDIA με τα επίσημα στοιχεία του νετρονίου και του πρωτονίου μας αποδεικνύει την ακύρωση της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, ενώ κάτω από το κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής είναι υποχρεωμένη να χρησιμοποιεί τις άκυρες υποθέσεις της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, γεγονός που κλονίζει την αξιοπιστία της. Επίσης σύμφωνα με τη WIKIPEDIA η μαγνητική ροπή του πρωτονίου είναι μ = + 2,793 ενώ η μαγνητική ροπή του νετρονίου είναι μ = -1,913. Πραγματικά σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου η νέα δομή του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου δεν στηρίζεται πια στο λαθεμένο μοντέλο του Gell-Mann (1964) που μας δίνει η WIKIPEDIA αλλά στα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών (μ) που μας τα δίνει η ίδια η WIKIPEDIA. Δηλαδή και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι από τα στοιχεία των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου που μας τα δίνει η WIKIPEDIA αποκαλύπτονται οι νόμοι της φύσης όπως είναι οι νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere και ακυρώνονται οι ποικίλες πυρηνικές θεωρίες της λεγόμενης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης. Λόγου χάρη για τη μάζα του πρωτονίου ( Μ ) με spin S = 1/2 έχουμε μ/S = 2,793 (e/M) όπου e είναι το στοιχειώδες φορτίο. Αν +Q είναι το φορτίο της περιφέρειας και ν η συχνότητα του spin S τότε έχουμε μ = QνπR² όπου R είναι η ακτίνα του πρωτονίου. Επειδή το πρωτόνιο έχει σχήμα μεταξύ περιστρεφόμενης σφαίρας και δίσκου χαρακτηρίζεται από ένα συντελεστή t που είναι μεγαλύτερος του 0,4 και μικρότερος του 0,5. Έτσι για t = 0,47742 γράφουμε S = 0,47742 M (ω R²) . Επειδή ω = 2πν από το λόγο μ/S προκύπτει ότι +Q = +8e/3. Αφού ένα θετικό κουάρκ u = + 2e/3, τότε βλέπουμε ότι το +Q = +8e/3 που ανακάλυψα δεν ισοδυναμεί με δυο θετικά κουάρκς (2u) που προβλέπει η θεωρία του Gell Mann (1964) αλλά με τέσσερα. Δηλαδή 4u = +8e/3. Και επειδή το καθαρό φορτίο του πρωτονίου είναι +1e τότε σύμφωνα και με τα πειράματα της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης στο κέντρο του πρωτονίου θα υπάρχουν 5 αρνητικά κουάρκς (5d = -5e/3) . Δηλαδή +1e = +8e/3 - 5e/3 = +3e/3 = +1e. Με άλλα λόγια τα έξτρα κουάρκς δεν είναι (uud) αλλά (4u,5d). Με την ίδια μέθοδο βρίσκουμε ότι και το νετρόνιο δεν έχει (ddu ) κουάρκς αλλά 8d στην περιφέρεια και 4u στο κέντρο. Ας σημειωθεί ότι μετά από λεπτομερή έρευνα 10 ετών απέδειξα με πολυάριθμες διαφορικές εξισώσεις ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση πάνω στα φορτία αυτών των έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκς δίνει στο δευτερόνιο την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη με ενέργεια σύνδεσης Ε = 2,2246 MeV που ακυρώνει τον Einstein και τις πυρηνικές θεωρίες. Αυτά τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκς αποτελούν ένα πολύ μικρό μέρος των 288 κουάρκς που έχει κάθε νουκλεόνιο, διότι υπάρχουν ουδέτερες τριάδες των κουάρκς (dud) που υπήρξαν ως πρώτη ύλη στο Αρχέγονο Σύμπαν. ( OUR EARLY UNIVERSE). Κατά συνέπεια από τις νέες δομές του νετρονίου (n) και πρωτονίου (p) θα έχουμε n = + 4u + 8d = 939,565 MeV/c² και p = [ 93(dud) + 4u+5d] = 938,272 MeV/c² Λύνοντας αυτές τις δυο εξισώσεις ανακάλυψα ότι η μάζα του θετικού κουάρκ είναι u = 2,40016 MeV/c² = 4,697 ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ του αρνητικού κουάρκ είναι d = 3,69342 MeV/c² = 7,228 ηλεκτρόνια. Εδώ η διαφορά των μαζών των κουάρκς d-u = 7,228- 4,697 = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια ταιριάζει απόλυτα στη διαφορά των μαζών νετρονίου και πρωτονίου, αφού n-p = d-u = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ οι τιμές που μας δίνει το λαθεμένο Standard Model ( wrong standard model) δεν ταιριάζουν. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι ήδη από τα πρώτα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής που εκτέλεσαν ο Becquerel (1896), o J.J. Thomson (1897) , ο Kaufmann (1901) και ο Rutherford (1911) σε συνδυασμό και με την ανακάλυψη των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν από τον Planck (1900), αν για την ερμηνεία της διάσπασης β ακολουθούνταν η υπόθεση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που προέβλεψε ο J. J. Thomson (νόμος απορρόφησης ) και όχι η υπόθεση της σχετικής κίνησης του Lorentz (1904) τότε σίγουρα η εξέλιξη της πυρηνικής φυσικής δεν θα αναχαιτίζονταν από την ανάπτυξη ποικίλων θεωριών και θα συνέχιζε τον ορθό δρόμο της εφαρμογής των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού όπως συνέβη με το μοντέλο του Bohr (1913) και τις εξισώσεις του Schrodinger (1926). Πραγματικά οι πολύ σπουδαίες ανακαλύψεις των μαζών, των σπιν και των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου σε συνδυασμό και με την ανακάλυψη των φορτισμένων quarks από τον Gell-Mann (1964) ύστερα από λεπτομερή ανάλυση οδήγησαν στην ακύρωση των θεωριών και στην αποκάλυψη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής πυρηνικής δύναμης με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης. Παρόλα αυτά, δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα, εξαιτίας του πολύ ισχυρού κατεστημένου των θεωριών, η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια, η WIKIPEDIA, μας δίνει αφενός τα επίσημα πειραματικά δεδομένα της πυρηνικής φυσικής που μετά από λεπτομερείς αναλύσεις οδήγησαν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, αλλά από την άλλη μεριά είναι υποχρεωμένη να ακολουθεί το ισχυρό κατεστημένο των άκυρων θεωριών. Category:Fundamental physics concepts